Minecraft Bedrock Wiki
__NOEDITSECTION__ ='BREAKING:' MCPE 0.9.0 Beta is out!= =- WATCH THE GAMEPLAY OF 0.9.0!= =-Read More-= Community Message Board= Latest News New Blog post - 0.9.0 beta testing almost done. ~User:David Nolte - 06/18/14 Tommaso says Beta testing may start next week! https://twitter.com/_tomcc/status/473155437970591746 ~User:The Deranged Umbreon - 6/1/14 Check out project IPA, it allows you to say how to pronounce a page! Template:IPA -User:Adam9812 - 5-2-14 New Blog post - Broadcast and some updates to 0.9.0 and 1.0 -David Nolte - 04/11/14 New world generator in action. Johan said it will take just a few days more to finish the new Biomes too. -David Nolte - 03/31/14 New blog post about mobs in 0.9.0(now with pics) -> Here -David Nolte - 02/26/14 Wolves are coming! -ILikeTrains - 2/22/14 Welcome to our newest staff members, ILikeTrains and DeSouaLime! -Dblcut3 - 1/30/14 If you have something that admins need to know, go post it on the Admin noticeboard. They will respond as soon as possible. -ILikeTrains - 01/30/14 Dunno what happened with David N. with the messageboard here, but just a quick update. 0.8.0 and 0.8.1 were released ages ago, it seems. It's looking like 0.9.0 will be released sometime around April. -ILikeTrains - 01/29/14 0.8.0 is almost done and comes with many new stuff. There are still a couple of bugs left to fix but it will hopefully released before Christmas. -David N. November 26, 2013. From now there is an big Beta program for mcpe. The Beta is only for Android but hey if you are iOS user like me be happy you become an game which hasn't big bugs. If you have the full Android version of mcpe and you want to be a beta tester, request to join the beta here. -David N. November 22, 2013. Spanish MCPE Wiki will be in operation soon along with the German wiki. If you speak either one of those languages or just want to help translate, contact me or David N. immediately. -Dblcut3 Latest Showcase Showcase of 0.9.0 (MCO Beta in General): Bugs If you happen to stumble upon a bug, help the developers of Minecraft and report it here. |-| Versions= The last update was 0.8.1, a bug-fix update for 0.8.0 Upcoming Updates The next update is 0.9.0. View the full changelog here: Update 0.9.0 Future items and features Features, items and Blocks who are planed for the future. *Implementation of camera(it should be a easier way to take pictures, was discussed on the MineCon 2012. It may not added) *Infinite worlds Update 0.9.0 *Redstone Update 1.0.0 *Skins 0.9.x *Caves Update 0.9.0 *Endermen, Wolves, Slimes Update 0.9.0 *In-Game Music Update 1.0.0 *Enchanting (This was mentioned in 20 million downloads live stream. They plan on adding it either 1.0 or 1.1.) *Change of texture to buttons.(Tommaso mentioned that he would like to add "some rocky texture" to the buttons, as the current texture is "too plain") |-| Staff= Note: Rollbacks are always chat moderators. |-| Recent Activity= |-| Multiplayer= About Realms Realms is the new Mutiplayer service of Mojang AB. Realms provide an easy and faster way to create Minecraft servers and allows more control for the creator. This new feature is still in developing and only a few hundred persons became acces to the currently beta phase. The new Realms feature will available for the PC version and the Pocket Edition. Prices The prices are still unknown once we know the prices you will see them here. How to join a Server Pocketmine Realms has been closed. Since 0.7.4 you can use the external servers Feature to play together with other player on Servers. Polls RESULTS FROM LAST VOTE: *Who should be the User of the Month for April 2014? - Adam9812 2DMap RevolveMap MCPEEXTRAS | MCPE WIKI ---- TwitterWidget1 Latest Blog Posts ---- ---- Category:Browse